sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Tahruwa
The Kingdom of Tahruwa is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1675 BC. Major cities include Timelkiya, the capital, Birtu'um and Tišmurna. List of Kings Kings of Hemuwa * Hinaqanu 1738-1721 BC * Zidanza 1721-1713 BC Kings of Birtu'um * Mukarra 1762-1750 BC * Kurabu 1750-1743 BC * Burqanu 1743-1736 BC * Naniyanza 1736-1718 BC * Zannanza 1718-1714 BC Kings of Tahruwa * Zannanza I 1714-1699 (At first King of Birtu'um (1718-1714), installed by Hittite King Pitkhana I in Timelkiya as first ruler of a unified Tahruwan Land, in 1710 the city of Kuburnat was added to Zannanza's domains after his forces together with those of the Hittite King took it from Emperor Eparti V) * Luwanza I 1699-1684 (Hittie King Zidanta II took the city of Timelkiya from Luwanza, and then took Tišmurna, the King Luwanza retreating to Birtu'um) * Tumni I 1684-1667 (First king only in Bitu'um and Kuburnat, after the Imperial conquest of Timelkiya he returns to it as the King of Tahruwa) * Apiziašu I 1667-1640 * Zannanza II 1640-1619 * Tumnaziti I 1619-1603 * Takuan I 1603-1581 * Lahha I 1581-1562 * Zannanza III 1562-1538 * Masani I 1538-1517 * Uzinnu I 1517-1492 * Tunuibri I 1492-1473 * Tumnaziti II 1473-1450 * Lahha II 1450-1426 * Šapili I 1426-1405 * Tešmara I 1405-1393 * Uzinnu II 1393-1370 * Pallanza I 1370-1365 * Duwanza I 1365-1341 * Purandamuwa I 1341-1317 * Tunuibri II 1317-1296 * Tumnaziti III 1296-1270 * Apiziašu II 1270-1251 * Hurmel I 1251-1233 * Zannanza IV 1233-1204 * Tešmara II 1204-1191 * Taraškuil I 1191-1189 (deposed by Arnili I) * Arnili I 1189-1170 * Apiziašu III 1170-1151 * Alašaili I 1151-1146 (deposed by Hurmel II) * Hurmel II 1146-1123 * Pallanza II 1123-1100 * Tešmara III 1100-1082 * Lahha III 1082-1060 * Taraškuil II 1060-1034 * Halpaili I 1034-1019 * Našaili I 1019-1003 * Naniyanza I 1003-981 * Duwanza II 981-968 * Tešmara IV 968-949 * Taraškuil III 949-927 * Hanikkuili I 927-905 * Apiziašu IV 905-887 * Tunuibri III 887-870 * Uwaya I (fem) 870-860 * Tumni II 860-844 * Tarhunmiya I 844-823 * Luwanza II 823-799 * Duwanza III 799-781 * Pallanza III 781-763 * Kullil I 763-740 * Takuan II 740-716 * Hupišnaili I 716-693 * Arnili II 693-675 * Naniyanza II 675-642 * Luwanza III 642-615 * Tunuibri IV 615-586 * Našaili II 586-549 * Takuan III 549-523 * Taraškuil IV 523-500 * Šapili II 500-483 * Naniyanza III 483-460 * Tešmara V 460-438 * Halpaili II 438-419 * Arnili III 419-398 * Luwanza IV 398-371 * Tarhunmiya II 371-350 * Purandamuwa II 350-318 * Tešmara VI 318-294 * Takuan IV 294-270 * Šapili III 270-252 * Apiziašu V 252-230 * Duwanza IV 230-211 * Kullil II 211-192 * Tumni III 192-169 * Tumnaziti IV 169-150 * Halpaili III 150-122 * Alašaili II 122-93 * Himmuili I 93-69 * Lahha IV 69-40 * Hurmel III 40-18 BC * Zannanza V 18 BC-11 AD * Pallanza IV 11 AD-36 * Hanikkuili II 36-70 * Tahurwaili I 70-97 * Šuppiyahšu I 97-118 * Takuan V 118-147 * Zannanza VI 147-180 * Aliwalwi I 180-210 * Uzinnu III 210-237 * Pallanza V 237-262 * Purandamuwa III 262-288 * Masani II 288-310 * Alašaili III 310-345 * Aliwašu I 345-364 * Tumnaziti V 364-390 * Tumni IV 390-419 * Zannanza VII 419-444 * Aliwalwi II 444-469 * Halpaili IV 469-494 * Tahurwaili II 494-514 * Apiziašu VI 514-538 * Aramsahali I 538-563 * Išuwanza I 563-597 * Uzinnu IV 597-622 * Lahha V 622-655 * Masani III 655-683 * Naniyanza IV 683-711 * Tumnaziti VI 711-749 * Aramsahali II 749-775 * Tunuibri V 775-804 * Hanikkuili III 804-829 * Šapili IV 829-852 * Naniyanza V 852-886 * Alašaili IV 886-912 * Pallanza VI 912-945 * Duwanza V 945-977 * Halpaili V 977-1002 * Purandamuwa IV 1002-1035 * Tumnaziti VII 1035-1068 * Alašaili V 1068-1097 * Naniyanza VI 1097-1114 * Duwanza VI 1114-1142 * Pallanza VII 1142-1168 * Hanikkuili IV 1168-1200 * Halpaili VI 1200-1234 * Naniyanza VII 1234-1270 * Išuwanza II 1270-1299 * Tumnaziti VIII 1299-1331 * Uzinnu V 1331-1358 * Aramsahali III 1358-1390 * Lahha VI 1390-1422 * Pallanza VIII 1422-1450 * Šuppiyahšu II 1450-1483 * Taraškuil V 1483-1515 * Halpaili VII 1515-1540 * Tunuibri VI 1540-1569 * Naniyanza VIII 1569-1598 * Apiziašu VII 1598-1626 * Kullil III 1626-1658 * Tešmara VII 1658-1690 * Halpaili VIII 1690-1722 * Našaili III 1722-1745 * Zannanza VIII 1745-1779 * Duwanza VII 1779-1804 * Šapili V 1804-1838 * Purandamuwa V 1838-1872 * Himmuili II 1872- ** Heir Apparent, Prince Išuwanza 1878-